How to get some goddamn Reviews!
by GuiltyKingOumaShu
Summary: Wir alle kennen doch das Problem. Man schreibt fleißig an seiner FF und dann liest sie keine Sau! Woran liegt das? KHM hat sich umgeschaut und klärt euch über die Geheimnisse auf, die diese FFs zu besitzen scheinen Yaoi bashing! Don t like it? READ IT


**How to get some ****goddamn Reviews!**

Hallo werte FF-Autorkollegen und (offensichtlich hauptsächlich) Kolleginnen!

Hin und wieder hat jeder von uns mal das Bedürfnis ein Feedback zu unseren Meinungen und Talenten zu hören…auch bekannt als Reviews. Doch dann stellen wir fest, dass wir zwar viel posten, aber wir keine oder wenige Reviews erhalten. Woran liegt das? Ganz einfach! Wir halten uns nicht an die Grundregeln für das Erhalten von massenhaften Reviews!

Um dies zu ändern, habe ich mich in letzter Zeit so umgeguckt um rauszukriegen, was Autoren mit vielen Reviews eigentlich anders machen…hier sind meine Ergebnisse!

Bevor ich allerdings damit anfange die Grundregeln mit euch zu teilen, müsst ihr eine wichtige Lektion im Voraus lernen! Und zwar:

_Logik und Kreativität sind des Reviews schlimmsten Feinde!_

Ja, ihr habt richtig gelesen. In der Tat scheint die Logik in den meisten FFs die Leser zu verwirren und gelegentlich übersteigt das Verstehen dieser Logik den Horizont so einiger Leser, weshalb sie sich scheuen Reviews zu schreiben. Hinzu kommt, dass viele Leser offensichtlich nicht mit den kreativen Elementen von Fanfiktions klar kommen und so schnell das Interesse verlieren. Zusammenfassend heißt das für uns:

_Haltet eure FFs so primitiv wie möglich und vermeidet das Unterscheiden eurer Geschichten von anderen!_

Wer dies begriffen hat, kann also sofort anfangen die Regeln für das Erhalten von Reviews zu lernen…hier geht's los! Und zwar am Beispiel von KH!

_1. Gayness is the key!_

Da hört ihr's, Leute! Um Reviews zu kriegen ist es zwingend notwendig homosexuelle Pairings in euren FFs zu benutzen. Dieser Trend stammt vorwiegend von einsamen Fangirls, die sexuell leider sehr unbefriedigt gewesen sind und so durch den Gebrauch von Drogen eine völlig neue Welt erlebt hatten. Somit fanden sie einen neuen und zugleich total erbärmlichen Weg ihre sexuellen Fantasien auszuleben und wenigstens so über ihre Trauer hinwegzukommen, niemals einen Typen abbekommen zu können.

Die Idee dahinter ist simpel. Jeder von uns weiß, dass es zwischen dem Bereich „Hassen" und „Lieben" eine Zwischenstufe namens „Mögen/Freundschaft" gibt. Die Mädchen, die sich dieses Prinzip anfangs ausdachten, waren allerdings strikt der Meinung, dass es diesen Zwischenschritt bei gleichgeschlechtlichen Menschen nicht gab. Demzufolge war jeder Junge, der einen anderen Junge NICHT hasste automatisch in ihn verliebt. So einfach war das. Auch heut zu Tage hat sich dieses Denken in vielerlei Gemeinden nicht verändert. Wenn ihr also in Zukunft mit euren Kumpels mal schnell zum Megges einen Burger essen geht und ihr von einem Mädchen angestarrt werdet, wisst ihr, dass sie mit einer hohen Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht etwa auf euch steht, nein! Sie stellt sich sicherlich gerade vor wie ihr gegenseitig Geschlechtsverkehr in den verschiedensten Variationen betreibt, auf die ich nicht weiter eingehen möchte. Gleichzeitig stellten sie auch fest, dass es zwischen Jungs und Mädchen NIEMALS zum „Lieben" kommen könnte, weil jeder Junge von jedem Mädchen, das er mag, denkt, dass sie vielmehr eine geschwisterliche Beziehung teilen. Das mit dieser Denkweise die Menschheit binnen weniger Jahrzehnte komplett aussterben würde, ist ihnen entweder nicht klar, oder es schert sie nicht, weil diese Konsequenzen ihren IQ übersteigt.

Um also letztendlich Reviews zu bekommen müsst ihr aufhören euch in die Charaktere hineinzuversetzen und sie durch Gehirnwäschen o. Ä. dazu zwingen einen anderen Menschen desselben Geschlechts zu lieben. Besonders eignen sich in diesem Fall Mainstreampairings, die allesamt auf total hirnlosen Theorien beruhen, aber dennoch unglaublich beliebt sind. Ein gutes Beispiel für solche Pairings sind SoraxRiku und RoxasxAxel, aber auch andere Pairings in dieser Richtung treten häufiger vor. Dabei spielt es keinerlei Rolle wie klar die Zeichen sind, dass diese Charaktere heterosexuell sind, sie werden einfach ignoriert. Im Gegenzug spielt es natürlich keinerlei Rolle wie unwichtig und unauffällig die Zeichen sind, die auf eine Freundschaft deuten. Jedes Zeichen zählt! Ob nur ein kleiner Satz oder eine kurze Berührung…es ist ein Anzeichen dafür, dass sich diese Charaktere lieben, denn wir erinnern uns: Freundschaft existiert nicht zwischen Jungs! Alles ist sofort Liebe!

Wer keine Lust hat sich auf diese willkürlichen und unbegründeten Liebesbeziehungen zwischen diesen Vier Personen einzulassen, kann auch gerne vollkommen andere Charaktere nehmen, egal ob sie sich mögen, kennen, sonst wie in irgendeiner Art und weise zusammenhängen oder überhaupt dieselbe Rasse haben. Richtig gehört, alles geht! RikuxMickey, AnsemxSchattenlurch (männlich natürlich!), SephirothxStitch! Lasst euren Ideen freien Lauf! Dies ist die !EINZIGE! Ausnahme wo ihr sehr Kreativ sein könnt, also nutzt sie!

_2__. Outta the way! Here comes my OC (original Character)!_

Eine andere Methode massenhaft Reviews zu bekommen ist, eine selbst erfundene Person in die Welt von Kingdom Hearts eintauchen zu lassen. Zu Beachten ist, dass man diese Person so wenig wie möglich beschreiben sollte und ihm irgendeine Kopie einer Waffen aus KH zu geben. Zum Beispiel: Soras Ultima, Rikus Weg zur Dämmerung, Axels Chakrams, usw.

Leser stehen auf total randome und fragwürdige OCs, denn so müssen sie ihre Hirne weniger benutzen und können sich viel mehr auf die sexuellen Akte von Yaoi/Yuri Pairings freuen, die hoffentlich bald auftauchen würden. Da ihr euch an die Regel haltet „So wenig Kreativität wie möglich" werdet ihr also sehr auf eure Leser zukommen, die anscheinend allesamt strohdumm zu sein scheinen, wenn sie so einen Müll lesen wollen.

Nachdem ihr also euren OC mit einer totalen eins zu eins Kopie von den Waffen aus KH ausgestattet und auch ja so wenig wie möglich euren OC beschrieben habt, damit man sich einfach nur ein wandelndes Fragezeichen mit Keyblades Vorstellen kann, müsst ihr ihn/sie einfach nur noch auf Sora oder Organisation 13 treffen lassen, wo er/sie mir nichts dir nichts aufgenommen wird. Wozu aufwendige Aufnahmetests erwähnen, wenn's einfacher geht? Leser wollen so was ja nicht lesen. Das einzige was sie wissen wollen ist, wann es endlich Sex zwischen Jungs gibt und wie overpowered euer Char ist, denn sicherlich habt ihr nicht vergessen ihm irgendeine sinnlose Superfähigkeit zu geben? Natürlich nicht.

_3. Beam me up, Scotty_

Was natürlich noch viel aufregender ist, als einen OC in eure FF einzubauen, ist es natürlich, sich selbst ein zu bauen. Wer könnte denn dem Drang widerstehen lesen zu müssen, was andere Menschen in der KH Welt so alles treiben.

Alles suchst du dir irgendeinen beschissenen und unsinnigen Grund aus, mit der du dein Auftauchen in der KH Welt begründen kannst (oder du lässt es einfach, wer braucht schon komplizierte Begründungen) und marschierst mit deiner Kopie einer Waffe (siehe 2. Regel) geradewegs zu Sora zu, wo du natürlich mit offenen Armen akzeptiert wirst. Schließlich bist du der Mittelpunkt der Welt und alle müssen dich lieben. Natürlich diente deine Begegnung mit Sora lediglich dem Zweck, dass du ihm zeigen kannst, wie IMBA du bist, denn kaum geht er zu Boden, ist es an dir dich in ein großes, grünes Monster zu verwandeln, den Gegner mit deinen Laseraugen zu Asche werden zu lassen und anschließend ein paar Autos durch die Luft zu werfen, nur damit Sora dir nachher ins Gesicht sagen kann, wie cool du bist…du brauchst immerhin die Aufmerksamkeit, schließlich kriegst du ja keine im Real Life.

_4. Logic is for pussies_

Nachdem ihr eure erste yaoi Geschichte geschrieben habt, werdet ihr feststellen, dass ihr sehr bald an die Grenzen der Logik stößt. Z.b. Wenn Sora und Riku sich ein Kind wünschen, dies aber nicht geht, da Riku nicht über die benötigten Mittel verfügt ein Kind auszutragen, was also tun? Auf keinen Fall sich etwas logisches einfallen lassen! Logik ist out! Wen juckt's, dass Riku und Sora theoretisch ein Kind aus dem Weisenhaus adoptieren könnten und ihm so ein ewiges Leben von Leid und Trauer gewähren würden, weil es damit klar kommen müsste, dass seine Eltern geistesgestört sind. Das geht noch viel einfacher. Der Storch bringt's? Ich bitte euch, viel zu kompliziert!

„Was ist die Lösung?" wollt ihr sicher wissen. Nun die ist ganz einfach. Riku wird ganz einfach schwanger. Wie das gehen soll? Wen kümmert das schon? Logic sucks und Erklärungen sind unnötig. Er ist es einfach und fertig. Nachher könnt ihr das Kind dann durch seinen After die Welt erblicken lassen. Wenn ihr es realistisch machen wollt, dann färbt es Braun und lasst es ins Klo plumpsen, wie der Haufen Scheiße, der es ist.

_5. The only AU (Alternative Universe) I need is my High School!_

Ah AUs, wer kennt sie nicht? Geschichten zu einem Fandom, die über ALLES handeln können. Sora als Ritter, Riku als Bankräuber, Axel als Söldner, aber wozu sich mit diesem Kleinkram zufrieden geben wenn man alle in SCHÜLER verwandeln könnte. Mal im ernst. Was gibt es besseres als morgens auf zu stehen, in die Schule zu gehen, mittags wieder zu kommen und von zuhause aus eine Schulgeschichte mit KH Charakteren zu lesen. Schließlich kann man ja nie genug von Schule haben! Und es ist ja auch immer so aufregend! Kaum einer hält die Spannung aus, wenn sich Sora die Frage stellt, was er denn nun als nächstes Fach habe. Und was gibt es cooleres als mitzuerleben wie er Sachen lernt, die man selber erst letzte Woche gelernt hat. Nichts! Und wenn man dann auch noch die ganzen typischen mainstream Charaktäre wie Sora, Riku, Xemnas, Axel, Roxas, Demyx und Co. eingebaut hat, die sich alle nach der Schule gegenseitig entjungfern, dann hat wirklich keiner mehr Grund diese FF nicht zu mögen.

_6. Rape me baby, one more time!_

Da wir uns bisher nur mit den Jungs aus KH beschäftigt haben, was machen wir eigentlich mit den Mädchen? Na was wohl! Wir bashen sie zu Tode! _Bam! Bam! Bam! _Erniedrigt sie, beleidigt sie, stellt sie so dar als wären sie die größten Idiotinnen der Welt und bringt sie am Ende um. Was fällt ihnen auch ein sich zwischen die Liebesbeziehungen der Jungs stellen zu wollen!? Genau! lasst euren Neid ruhig an fiktiven Charakteren aus, was soll schon passieren? Sie können sich nicht so wehren, wie die Schlampe die euch letzte Woche euren Schwarm geklaut hat, weil sie einfach schlauer, cooler und schlichtweg schöner ist als ihr selbst. Wenn ihr schon im Real Life rund um die Uhr die Opfer seid und es nicht drauf habt euch zu wehren, so könnt ihr euch immerhin noch an irgendwelchen erfundenen Charakteren rächen, anstatt an euren geistigen Störungen zu arbeiten, die offensichtlich der Grund für euer Dilemma sind

_7__. Kingdom Hearts: Lord of the Super Mario Potter_

Die Welt ist nicht genug? Kein Thema. Dafür gibt es Crossover! Ihr steht auf kleine, schwule Hobits, die Dumbledore die Hand schütteln während sie genüsslich Pilze aus Fragezeichenboxen verspeisen, die sie mit Keyblades öffnen? Kein Problem. Alles Möglich. So könnte das z. B. aussehen:

_Sora rieb sich die Stirn nachdem er sich seinen Kopf an der viel zu niedrigen Decke des kleinen Hobithauses angeschlagen hatte, von dem er keine Ahnung hatte, warum er darin überhaupt aufgewacht ist. Während er zum Gartentor lief um sich auf den Weg nach Hogwards zu machen, grillte er Frodo, den kleinen, hässlichen Hobit mit einem Feuerball, weil er sich vor lauter Lachen selbst bepinkelte, da er es offensichtlich so verdammt komisch fand, dass Sora sich angeschlagen hatte. Nachdem er das Gartentor hinter sich geschlossen hatte, erblickte er seltsame in der Luft schwebende Blöcke mit Fragezeichen und offenbar seltsam mutierte Killerschildkröten, die ihm mit einem bedrohlichen Lächeln näher kamen. Sora musste dem Drang widerstehen sein Keyblade zu benutzen um diese seltsamen Zombietiere und wandelnde Muffins zu vernichten._

„_Mamma mia!" rief Sora geschockt, als er feststellte, dass er zu spät für die erste Stunde in Hogwarts war, der Schule für gestörte Kinder mit pädophilen Lehrern. Er stand direkt vor den Toren der Schule und sein Kopf dröhnte, weil er aus ihm unerklärlichen Gründen gegen jeden einzelnen schwebenden Block auf seinem Weg hierher gesprungen ist. Außerdem kam aus seiner Nase etwas Blut zum Vorschein, das er mit seinem Ärmel weg wischte. Irgendwann würde er diese verdammte geflügelte Schildkröte finden, die ihn vermöbelt hatte. Er rannte durch das Schultor und kickte den hässlichen Hagrid aus dem Weg, weil er zu fett war um an ihm vorbei zu kommen und er offensichtlich zu blöd war zu merken, dass er den Eingang versperrte._

_Schließlich kam er im Klassenzimmer an und schüttelte DEM Harry Potter die Hand, obwohl er nicht mal wusste was so toll an diesem Milchbubi und seiner mickrigen Narbe war, die aussah als hätte man sie mit einem Filzstift draufgemalt. Fakt war, dass Sora den Kerl mit seinem Schlüsselschwert schneller umlegen könnte bevor er die erste Silbe seines ersten Zaubers gesprochen hatte. Er ging an einigen Nebendarstellern vorbei und pflanzte sich auf seinen Platz. Kurze Zeit später tauchte Snape in einer lila Wolke auf und ein Gestank breitete sich in dem Raum aus, der nach Soras Meinung schlimmer war als der Mundgeruch eines Morbols, er aber einfach nicht rauskriegen konnte was diesen Geruch verursachte. War es ein Experiment des Lehrers? Vielleicht hatte jemand vergessen zu Duschen? Nein, erst als Snape ihm sein schiefes Grinsen zeigte und somit seine krummen und gammligen Zähne entblößte, wurde Sora klar, dass dieser Geruch aus Snapes Mundwinkel stammte und obwohl er den Drang verspürte sich zu übergeben, hörte er die Stimme des Autors die ihm befahl Snape sexy zu finden. Während Sora also schon dabei war sein Shirt aus zu ziehen um es Snape widerwillig auf seinem Tisch zu besorgen, kam der Autorin jedoch ein entsetzlicher Gedanke. Schließlich gehörte Sora ja immer noch Riku, also ging diese Liebe leider nicht, weshalb Sora sich erleichternd seufzend wieder hinsetzte._

_In der folgenden Stunde lernte Sora nutzlose Zauber, die es ihm ermöglichten Sachen durch die Gegend schweben zu lassen. Natürlich würde ihm das irgendwann ziemlich viel bringen, denn Herzlose mit Feuerbällen zu versengen war ja so out. In Zukunft könnte er sie ja so lange im Kreis fliegen lassen, bis sie sich übergaben! Ja! DAS würde ein cooler Kampf werden. Generell fand Sora es bescheuert seine Zeit in einer Zauberschule zu verschwenden, obwohl er bereits selbstständig Zaubern konnte, aber jedes Mal wenn er aufstehen und gehen wollte, schrie ihm jemand von irgendwoher zu: „SETZ DICH HIN! *kreisch* *feuer spuck*" Es war wieder mal diese nervige und ätzende Stimme, die ihm andauernd befahl Sachen zu tun, an die er eigentlich nicht einmal denken würde._

_Offensichtlich hatte man noch etwas mit ihm vor, doch Sora wollte ehrlich gesagt gar nicht erst wissen was es war. Als dann irgendwann ein halbnackter Riku durch die Türe rein gerannt kam, hätte Sora am liebsten vor entsetzen aufgeschrien, da er wusste was in den nächsten Szenen alles auf ihn zu kommen würde, aber die Autorin wusste das zu verhindern und zauberte ihm stattdessen ein zufriedenes Grinsen ins Gesicht._

Sie hatte sich allerdings nichts dabei gedacht als sie kurz afk ging um irgendeinen Fangirlkram zu erledigen und so konnte sie als sie zurückkam niemals ihre „ach so tolle" Geschichte beenden, weil sie feststellen musste, dass sich Sora in ihrer Abwesenheit mit den Worten „Lieber sterbe ich!" in den Kopf geschossen hatte.

Das ist auch der Grund warum ihr eure Geschichten so kurz und sinnlos wie möglich halten solltet, denn wer weiß, wann die Charaktere rebellieren werden? Am besten ihr spart euch den Plot, setzt einfach Sora neben Riku, gerne auch schon halbnackt, und lässt sie ohne viele Worte und anderem Schnickschnack verschiedene Stellungen ausprobieren.

Tja, das waren die 7 Regeln an die man sich halten muss um am Ende DUTZENDE Reviews zu kriegen, die allesamt in etwa so klingen: „OMG! Das war ja SOOO toll! Riku und Sora sind ja soo süß :3! Schreib mehr!" was auf fangirlish ungefähr heißt: „Boa, ich bekam schon allein vom lesen einen Orgasmus, jetzt noch mal das gleiche an einem anderen Ort damit du wieder haargenau den selben Scheiß schreiben kannst, es aber trotzdem als komplett andere Geschichte verkaufen kannst!"

Was mich betrifft, so verzichte ich lieber auf Reviews, wenn ich dafür etwas schreiben darf, was wenigsten noch im Entferntesten Sinne einen Hauch von Stil hat.

Danke für die Aufmerksamkeit, schönen Tag, kommet gut nach Hause und vergesset nicht euch bei Beschwerden an den freundlichen jungen Mann mit der Maske und der Kettensäge zu wenden.*

mfg KHM

*KHM übernimmt keine Haftung für Knochenbrüche, Schnittwunden, Brandwunden, Vergiftungen, abgetrennte Körperteile oder sonstige Gebrechen, die aus dem Versand von Flames resultieren könnten.


End file.
